A Different Love: chapter 1 Introduction
by Rammy889
Summary: Alex and Mason are a young couple in love, but they have never had sex. When Jason(Mason's brother) comes to visit does Alex start to see something for him?
1. Introduction

It's the 5th of July 2013. Alex and Mason were like any other 18 year old and in love. But there was one small problem. Alex and Mason were both virgins. They never had sex with anyone, not even each other. Mason felt as if he wasn't ready. Alex didn't like to show her disappointment but whenever she would feel sad about it she knew that she could console in her best friend, Harper.

"Hey Alex" said an obviously happy Harper.

And why wasn't there any reason for her to be happy? Her and Zeke had the most active sex life ever but yet Alex and Mason never went past kissing and hugging, Alex always felt a little jealous that Harper had such an amazing sex life but she was she still happy that she had a special guy in her life.

"Hi" replied an obviously sad Alex.

"What's wrong Alex?" concern growing on Harper's face.

"Nothing, it's just Mason..." Alex trailed off.

"Why? What's wrong? Did he do something to you?" Harper's concern growing even more.

"No, nothing bad in fact it's what he hasn't done is what is making me sad" Alex said tears forming.

"I don't understand" Harper said with a confused look on her face.

"This week is going to be our one week anniversary so I want to do something special for him and by special I mean have sex, but I don't know whether he is up to it, what do I do Harper?" Alex's voice breaking.

"Well, if you want to have sex with him you have to..." Harper didn't finish her sentence as she saw Mason coming behind Alex's shoulder.

"Well, Hello baby, how are you?" Mason shouted with a cheery tone coming behind Alex and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm good babe, what about you?" Alex replied trying to cover the tears.

"Good, great actually! I have some exciting news for you' Mason looked into the eyes of his lover.

Alex and Harper exchanged looks "Well, what are you waiting for tell us?" Harper said.

"Oh, well, my brother Jason is coming to town! Isn't that great?" Mason blurted out.

"Oh, babe, that's great!" Alex said forcing a smile.

"And, wait that's not all, I want you to meet him tomorrow at 11, so will you?" Mason said with puppy dog eyes

"Ummmm, ok babe sure" Alex said with a little look of disappointment.

"Oh you are amazing, I will pick you up tomorrow" Mason said giving Alex a kiss then leaving.

Harper started walking off as well then she shouted over he shoulder to Alex "Have a nice time!"

Alex was left alone and went inside, she had no idea what to expect.

**Ok so I deleted the other stories because they were confusing. Anyway, Like, Rate and Review and I only own Jason. Rated M for later chapters! :)**


	2. Jason

**Hey guys! This is chapter 2 where Alex meets Jason and things start to heat up! Rated M for the next chapter! Enjoy! :-)**

10:58 a.m

"Oh no! I overslept but you know it's not much of a difference because I usually wake up at noon anyway but Mason's going to be here in literally two minutes!" Alex shouted freaking out. But then a thought popped into her head.

"I am so stupid! I'm a wizard I can just wish myself ready, Duh!" Alex said so with a wave of her wand she was washed and ready for Mason. As she said Mason was there in two minutes.

"Wow, darling! You look amazing!" Mason said with his cute British accent.

"Shall we go?" Alex replied waking Mason from his daydream.

"Yes, yes of course! After you my lady" Mason said opening the door gesturing for Alex to go. Alex smiled and walked out the door with Mason swiftly following after her.

The ride to Mason's house was only 10 minutes away and Alex had no idea what to expect, Jason could either be as handsome as Mason was or really ugly. She tried to think that it was the first option rather than the second one.

When they arrived at Mason's house, Alex started to get a bit anxious, Mason saw this and comforted her by holding her hand. As soon as Mason put the key in the lock and turned it, Alex saw the most handsome, well built man she'd ever laid her eyes except after Mason of course! She almost lost her balance if she didn't have Mason to lean on.

"Hi, you must be Alex the special girl that Mason has told me about, you were right Mason, she is prettier in person" Jason said out loud while Alex was blushing her cheeks went a red rose colour.

"Yeah, that's me, welcome to New York, I hope you'll love your stay" Alex said flashing a smile.

"Oh no!" shouted Mason with anger building up.

"What's wrong?" Alex and Jason said in unison.

"I totally forgot about my art exam! I am go to be dead if I don't make it on time" Mason said his face going red.

"Well, why don't you go and I'll show Jason around the city" Alex said touching Mason's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Oh darling! You are amazing, do you know that?" Mason said hurrying for the door.

"I know, bye!" Alex shouted as soon as Mason was out of the door.

Alex and Jason were left alone.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Like, Rate and Review! :)**


	3. Rape

**Sorry guys I haven't been updating I am so busy with school work! Anyway I'm back so this is chapter 3 so it has been a while. Enjoy and make sure you leave reviews and like! =)**

**P.S. I ONLY OWN JASON!**

_Mason closed the door._

_Alex and Jason were left._

"Ok, so what shall we do? Maybe I can show you around New York, you know there are some beautiful sights around here" Alex told Jason.

"I think what's standing right in front of me is the most beautiful thing in New York" Jason said with a slight smirk on his face.

Alex couldn't help but smile and she was starting to blush, Jason saw her rosy cheeks and started to laugh. She was about to head to the door when suddenly Jason grabbed her wrist not letting go.

"What are you doing Jason?" Alex asked Jason sounded a little frightened

"Nothing, I thought we could stay here and do some stuff" Jason replied looking calm

"Well, ok but what are we going to do here?" Alex said looking around the house

Jason locked the door without Alex knowing and replied"Oh well, I think I can think of a few things" Jason said staring right into her eyes, leaning in to kiss her.

"What do you think you're doing?! I'M DATING YOUR BROTHER!" Alex shouted, slapping Jason across his face leaving a red hand print

Jason got furious, grabbed her by her throat and pinned her against the wall

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Jason screamed leaving bruises on Alex's neck almost drawing blood

"Yes" Alex managed to breath out, trying to loosen Jason's grip her but he was too strong for her.

"Well, maybe I need to teach you a little lesson about respect" Jason said evilly, his eyes cold and full of lust

"What are you going to do to me?" Alex said, tears forming in her eyes

"Well, maybe we can start with this" Jason said right before ripping off Alex's shirt to reveal her bra holding up her double D breasts, she tried to cover them up but failed as Jason then grabbed her wrists again leaving bruises. He let go of her wrists to take in the sight before him, seeing Alex so helpless made his cold heart feel a little sympathy for her but not enough for him to stop heck he was enjoying this! Without questions he then took off Alex's denim shorts leaving her now in her bra and panties Alex tried to escape but to no avail the door was locked, she turns around to see Jason taking his t-shirt off, she now realized what he was going to do to her, she tried to outrun but again she was out of luck Jason grabbed her and slammed her onto the sofa pinning her hands on top off her head. He started to kiss down her neck, then to her chest, down her belly and finally got to her tight opening she tried to close her legs, but Jason kept them open, he took of her panties and did the same with his trousers and boxers and quickly inserted himself, Ale let out a loud gasp and he started to pick the pace up, he started massaging Alex's breasts through her bra then quickly took off the bra to see her fully exposed. Jason was now going at a really fast pace, and Alex could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, she could feel her climax coming and she let go, he came as well about a few minutes later. He took himself out and threw Alex her clothes and unlocked the door.

Alex just walked out. On her way home she was thinking about what just happened to her and she knew she didn't want to accept it but she had to and she started to cry again.

She was raped.

**Hey Guys I hoped you like it! Oh Jason is bad, bad guy. Don't forget to Like, Rate and Review! =)**


End file.
